Stolen Kiss
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Draco hates bubblegum. DracoHermione. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own **__**Harry Potter**__**! **__**It belongs to J. K. Rowling. **__**The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

**A/N: Even though they are Head boy and Head girl they **_**don't **_**share a Common room. **

_Pop!_

_Twitch._

_Pop!_

_Twitch._

_Pop!_

_Sigh…_

There was no doubt that Draco hated bubblegum. No – that was an understatement. He _detested _bubblegum. Who would like such a ridiculous thing, anyway? It was _sweet_, _rubbery_ and would get stuck in your liver for six months when swallowed.

And what did Draco hate more than bubblegum? Hermione _chewing_ it. Every once in a while she would blow a bubble and it would burst with that annoying _Pop!_ sound, smothering the gooey rubbery 'thing' all over her mouth.

That wasn't the worst bit though. Whenever the bubblegum did burst – all over her mouth – it would only draw Draco's attention towards the Head girl's luscious pink-puckered lips making it almost irresistible to lean in and kiss the heck out of her.

It had been about three months since the 7th year had started. Of course, after being back a Hogwarts and being selected for Head boy and despite finding out that the little bookworm was selected for being Head girl, Draco managed to continue on with his life.

It was only two weeks after the beginning of the year that he first saw Hermione. After a year of separation. He saw her.

She was in the corridor – no doubt on her way back to her Common room or to the library. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun, a few strands of her now non-bushy hair falling out with her bangs framing her face. She was dressed in a red V-neck shirt and a black skirt with her Gryffindor robes on. It was needless to say that Draco was stunned. She had matured so beautifully he could hardly remember who she was. She was definitely taller and all of her curves were now developed with a womanly and confident touch to her outer façade.

However, Draco was not one to walk up to her first. _No._ He wouldn't. He refused to. So what if she was more attractive than ever? What if he could tell from the glances of the other men around him that she was definitely _not_ the same girl? He was not going to make the first move. His pride refused to let him do so. So what did he do instead? He hid beneath the shadows of the wall, secretly glancing at her like a stalker.

A week later, he saw her again. She was shopping in Diagon-alley, her hair loose, casual clothes on, with her ever-smiling face.

Draco was definitely turned on.

But none the less, he didn't make a move to greet her. Or rather – he fled the place.

After a month and a half of his stay in Hogwarts, Draco started wondering why Hermione hadn't bothered him at all. She hadn't chased him down to bicker with him or anything at all. It would've been odd if Hermione hadn't at least heard of him. But nope. Nothing. No fights, bickering, hell, she probably didn't even see him when he looked at her.

But they did finally meet again though. And it was awkward. Well, for Draco it was. It had been around lunch time, when Blaise offered to go and eat something. As he didn't have anything better to do, Draco had followed Blaise to the Great Hall. And there she was. Standing with all her glorious beauty in the Gryffindor table was Hermione herself.

Draco was stunned for a moment. He had _not_ prepared himself for their meeting. But then, suddenly, he remembered. He was _Draco Malfoy_. Why was he intimidated by seeing her? The bushy-haired bookworm? The not-so-bushy-haired, womanly, tempting, angelic bookworm? So he sucked it up, placed his stony façade and simply nodded to her in a nonchalantly manner. Only to be dazzled by the blindingly beautiful smile she returned.

So here he was now, sitting in the library, trying to finish a potions essay. Hermione was seated not too far from him, chewing away on her gum. Every so often Draco found himself stealing glances at the girl as sunlight from the wide windows bathed them both.

'_What the hell am I doing? Only lovestruck losers would steal glances!' _Draco was, of course, too stubborn to think about being in love. _'I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. __Granger.__' _He scolded himself.

_Glance._

_Pop!_

'_Okay. Maybe I am.'_ He thought in defeat.

Taking a breath, he turned to Hermione. "Granger. Stop chewing."

She turned to him, innocent eyes looking up. "Why Malfoy?"

_Pop!_

_Twitch_

"It's annoying."

_Pop._

"Granger. Stop."

_Pop!_

"Okay! That's it!"

And that's when Draco had enough. He leaned into Hermione's gum-smeared lips and pressed them onto his own mouth. Removing the gum affectively. With his lips, mouth and tongue.

Hermione sat, frozen; a light blush dusted her cheeks as Draco pulled back, gum inside his mouth, now. He chewed it for a moment, grimacing a bit before removing it from his mouth and tossing it in the trash.

"D-Draco…"

"Mhm?"

"Did you just remove my gum… with your mouth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it took you long enough."


End file.
